Vigil-057
First Lieutenant Justin O. Corvinus-057 (born March 23, 2512) was a renowned Human serviceman of the UNSC Navy who fought during the Human-Covenant War. Justin was a SPARTAN-II Commando and the leading officer of the decorated Bravo Team and the co-founder of the first Human-Elite Allied Force, Alliance Team during the war. He was usually known by his birth name, Justin Orenji Corvinus, the Poetic SpartanPoetic Spartan was Another Poetic Spartan's original username before a slight accident had forced him to abandoned the name and use the current. by his comrades or Justinian by his closest friends. Justin specialized in a combination of Long Range/Close Quarters Combat, including Tactical Strikes for solo operations. Due to his skills, Justin should normally be assigned to team based missions but he often refused his assignment for unknown reasons. During his long line of service, Justin would be noted to have served with distinction during the Human-Covenant War, the Gundarian Initiative, the Ultor Incident, Operation: REBIRTH, numerical post-war missions and most significantly, the Saulosian Campaign. Born on March 23rd, 2512 to a well loving family, Justin faced an easy childhood with very little to none problems but he did develop a loneliness complex early in his life. He attended a renowned private school with his younger sister where they would perform exceptionally well in. From records taken from the school, Justin showed he was capable of learning new skills in a matter of moments once shown and he was said to have an intelligence that significantly surpassed his companions. This and a combination of other traits were the reasons why Dr. Halsey was drawn to observe the youth as a potential candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program. Out of the 150 candidates, Justin was one of the lucky 75 to have been chosen and after a considerable amount of harsh and intense training he made it through the augmentation process with very little ill effects. Taking part in the Human-Covenant War, Justin would prove to be instrumental to the end of the Great War as he and his SPARTAN-II Companions performed countless missions to stem the tide of the war. After the war was declared over, Justin took part in several post-war operations, most notably the Gundarian Initiative, the classified Ultor Incident and Operation: REBIRTH as well as various assignments with Bravo Team. However, during one of his assignments with Bravo Team, Justin was called away to take part in Operation: DISCOVERY, whose sole purpose was to search the edges of space for viable worlds to colonize. During this time, Justin would meet Jasmine, the Smart AI of his assigned transport. Eventually, he requested that Jasmine would become his personal AI as both had taken a liking to each other. Sadly, Justin lost all forms of communication and never came back, prompting the designation of MIA. It was later learned that he was held in captivity by a hostile alien species called the Saulosians. His whereabouts remained unknown until the middle of the Saulosian Campaign where he was promptly rescued. From then on, Justin served on the frontlines as a Tactical Coordinator and Commando. However, the SPARTAN-II Commando eventually fell in battle, performing a great sacrifice that saved the lives of countless beings. Justin would be mourned by all races and was honoured as a great fallen hero of war who left a legacy of honor, duty, and sacrifice. Career Service Vitae (Before Being Reported Missing In Action) Justin Codename: Full Name:Justin O. Corvinus Blood Type: A+ Height: 7'2 Weight:278-290lbs Rating: First Lieutenant Unit: Bravo Team Born: Dalton, Bakura, Romulon Gender: Male Citizen: Romulian Age: ? (chronological), ? (physical) Occupation: SPARTAN-II Commando History Early History The first child of his family, Justin O. Corvinus was born to Jameson Donovan Corvinus and Ivy Jennifer Corvinus on March 23rd, 2512, in the city of Dalton, Romulon. Growing up, Justin inhabited the Upper Business District of the city, away from the poverty and crime of the Lower Slum Districts presented, as both his parents were financial consultants to one of the planet’s mega corporations. His parents were often away from home, leaving him to take care of his little sister, Chelsey. His parents told the youth it was a huge responsibility to take care of his sister and that her life was in his hands, a thing he took quite literally. Although his parents left him alone, they always chose to spend time with their son and daughter whenever they had the chance, usually going camping on their vacation days. Unseen to them, their action significantly affected his mental physique, as he was usually alone with his little sister, with her being his only companion. This made Justin feel isolated from other children due to the fact that he usually had to stay home to take care of his sister. As a way to cope, Justin was able to learn to hide his feelings from others, creating a mask to hide his loneliness. Another effect was his cheery disposition transformed to an obedient hesitant one. Either from parental intuition or hints from their son, Jameson and Ivy felt a sense of loneliness and sadness perforating around their son. To counteract this, his parents chose to get their son a companion and on his fifth birthday, Justin received a retriever mix he named Shadow. Shadow proved to be the one thing Justin needed. His pet came to fill the void of loneliness his heart presented and his mood and personality changed as a result, effectively reverting back to his original disposition. The youth would go on to be a playful child who lightheartedly teased his parents whenever they were home. Justin and his sister both attended the renowned private school, Dalton’s School of the Performing Arts (DSPA) whose sole aim was to build up the skills of gifted children. Justin was sighted to be a major in music and writing composition while his sister showed promising skills in several forms of biology. Training Augmentations In 2525, the lighthearted yet serious candidate entered the #'Carbide ceramic ossification': advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because significant white blood cell necrosis. #'Muscular enhancement injections': protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase. #'Catalytic thyroid implant': platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Another risk is to get a suppressed sexual drive. #'Occipital capillary reversal': submergence and boasted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject’s retina. It produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retina rejection and detachment. It can also cause permanent blindness. #'Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites': alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson’s disease and Fletcher’s Syndrome. An Unfortunate Mishap Operation: SLITHER Operation: FAIR WEATHER Operation: WAVE RISEN Operation: DRAGOON Operation: A NEW SUNRISE Human-Covenant War Battle For Haven Battle For Romulon [[file:Harvest Plasma Glassed.jpg|thumb|300px|''"As we left Romulon, I knew its fate was already decided."]] Wandering Spartan Unexplained Events Prior to Reach ''//CLASSIFIED// Duel on the Forlorn Hope Induction into Bravo Team Battle for Earth/New Mombasa Second Battle For Earth Retaking of Tokyo Rebuild Era Gundarian Initiative Ultor Incident Bravo Team’s Assignments Operation:QUAGMIRE Operation:GREENER GRASS Operation: REBIRTH Operation: DISCOVERY Skirmish Onboard Dove’s Flight The Saulosian Campaign A Hero’s Ultimate Sacrifice Personality Overview Mental Justin's personality has greatly changed over the years. When he was young, Justin was originally a playful child that loved to tease his parents and play with his dog. Sadly, after the death of his parents, it took a drastic turn and to add to that, he wasn't given enough time to grieve over his family, thus, suppressing his rage and sadness within himself. This caused him to sometimes enter bouts of anger that terrified Justin, knowing that he had a more darker, sinister side to himself. However, he found way to release his anger by using the Human-Covenant War as his outlet. But he did it in a way that didn't overwhelm him or compromise his mission. During the SPARTAN Program, Justin often tried to hide his sadness from the others, usually in the form of being highly energetic and dense. Justin eventually became friends with his fellow SPARTANs, often calling them "brothers" and "sisters". But he became closest with his assigned team, Jasper-113 and Emmalyn-002. During their training, many of the male SPARTANs classified Justin as homosexual due to the fact that he rarely spent time with the males wherein he spent vast amounts of times with the girl. But the truth to that matter was he found greater comfort with the girls, with them being more understanding and caring than the males. Later on, Justin would change their minds, with him proving himself to the others. Sadly, Justin would wallow in his sadness and it would be furthered amplified with the deaths of half of his SPARTAN family, including his best friend, Emmalyn. Justin spiraled into of his many depressions and he became extremely guilt-ridden with the fact he couldn't save Emma. Relationships With Emmalyn-002 With Jasper-113 With Riker-012 With Laszlo-108 With SPARTAN-IIs With Ariel Flaga With Jasmine With Marines/Naval Personnel With Alien Species Appearance When Justin was young, he was a slimly built boy with lightly tanned skin and ruffled short cut brown hair. Due to extensive training, his slim body was eventually changed to an extremely fit body. One notable thing about his body was a long gash on his back, which he had received from a disgruntled partner. Unlike his companions, Justin was able to keep his lightly tanned skin tone, due to the fact that he spent considerable amounts of time outside of his armour during intervals. Over the years, Justin would allow his hair to grow out, with it often going against regulations. He chose not to have facial hair, due to him believing that it made him look rugged and unclean. However, his brown hair changed to a snow-white color due to unknown causes, possibly from the traumatic stress he had experienced during augments. During his SPARTAN training, many of his comrades would comment upon his youthful appearance because he was said to look several years younger than his friends. But during the Human-Covenant War, his youth appearance would deteriorate to a former shadow of itself. It took its toll upon Justin, with him looking significantly older than he should be. His much loved look of playfulness was said to have disappeared and was replaced with a brooding and distant look with a small sight of sadness. Justin's youthful and arrogant grin was corrupted into smirk with a hint of an ironic smile. Justin's eyes were a color green and his eyes had a serious yet playful look to it. But as time had passed on, his look was changed to a grim and angry one as his eyes took a dark yellowish tone. Weapons and Equipment Nerine and Lycoris Nerine and Lycoris was a unique personal weapon used by Justin-057. A heavily customized long ranged weapon, it was a customized revolver that featured an over and under barrel design that allowed the gun to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. Justin was said to have built and designed the weapon himself with help from Deja. His first documented usage was during Operation: WAVE RISEN where he used it with deadly efficiency, effectively killing the ringleader of the operation with a well-placed shot between the eyes. Several years passed and Justin would name his weapon, Nerine and Lycoris. However, many took notice of the name and asked him why he gave it two names instead one. Justin believed they were two guns in one. They shared a body but had their own aspects. To Justin, they were symbolized his memories with Nerine meaning happy memories wherein Lycoris stood for sad memories. Justin was known to carry a sister gun, simply named "Heaven and Hell". However he gave the gun to one of his companions. Justin used the gun until he died, passing this along with several other copies to his family and friends. Nerine and Lycoris seemed to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson Modern Day Model double-action revolver. Further modifications included targets sights, ported on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip, a six-shot cylinder rather than the five-shot, and the obvious extra barrel allowing for a double shot as well as utilizing more capable bullets. Sadly the downside for this is the lack of ammunition. As a result, Justin was often known to bring large amounts of ammunition; he preferred to use the gun during close quarter engagements. The cylinder has been modified to release on the right to reload rather than the usual left, because Justin is left-handed. The gun has a molded wooden grip and could be interchangeable. Etched on the side of Nerine and Lycoris, was a blue rose followed by the names of his former teammates, Emmalyn and Jasper. The blue rose signified love, loyalty and faithfulness and when put together it meant an everlasting faithful love, something Justin took to heart. Intent Gauntlet Quotes and Conversations Trivia * Justin is comes from the Latin term Justinus or Justus which means the Just or the Fair. * Corvinus stands for Little Raven. Thus, the whole meaning of the name is Fair Little Raven. *His Middle Name, Orenji means Orange in Japanese. *SPARTAN-057's appearance is based on the Devil May Cry 4 Character Nero and Dante. *The appearances of SPARTAN-057's companions, Jasper-113 and Emmalyn-002 are based on the Final Fantasy VII characters, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. *SPARTAN-057 was partially inspired by Riker-012. After reading the article, APS wanted to create a SPARTAN on par to the article.. *SPARTAN-057 is featured in Halo:Bravo, and Encore and Diary of a SPARTAN Gallery File:BSPARTAN.jpg|Justin-057 using the prototype MJOLNIR MARK VI/S Powered Assault Armor series. File:TheCorruptSpartan.jpg File:JustinNero.jpg File:JustinandAriel.png References Literature References *''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - A Collection of Short Stories'' (2540s-Present) :*''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - Unforgotten'' (2552) :*''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - The Ultor Incident'' (2554) *''Halo: Saving ONI Europe'' (2552) *''Diary of a SPARTAN'' (2517-255?) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 3'' (Non-canon) Documented References